I'll Cover You
by da90schic
Summary: Major HBP spoilers. You've been warned. 7th year, takes place directly after 6th Year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione strive to finish what Dumbledore started. The Second War is raging on, taking lives along the way. Action and Romance, Comedy and Tragedy and e
1. Coming Home

I'll Cover You

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express and felt his feet hit Platform 9 ¾. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing with Fleur and Bill. Remus and Tonks were there as well but stood on opposite sides of the group. Harry felt Ron step down behind him, then help Hermione and Ginny off the train. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to them and hugged them all fiercely.

"Mum, you're killing me." Complained Ginny but Mrs. Weasley brushed it off.

"We must hurry up. Arthur's got Ministry cars again to escort us back to the Burrow- -"

"Mrs. Weasley, I think I'd prefer going back with my Aunt and Uncle, just for a few days." Everyone except Ron and Hermione looked slightly puzzled.

"And we're going with him." Announced Ron as he jerked his head towards Hermione.

"It's what Dumbledore would've wanted." Said Hermione softly. Mrs. Weasley smiled then nodded.

"We'll be back in time for the wedding. We'll make sure of it." Said Harry to Bill and Fleur. Bill smiled appreciatively through his scarred face and Fleur moved closer to Bill and took his hand. Ron gave his mother one last hug before walking over to Vernon Dursley with Harry and Hermione. Within moments Harry heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Ginny rushing towards him. His heart swelled slightly as he looked at her but then felt it deflate as he saw the look in her eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I don't want you to have to go through how my Aunt and Uncle will treat you. They hate our kind of people. You don't deserve that. Go enjoy time with your family. We'll be back in a few days."

"Fine, just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ginny said with sly smile.

"Which means I can do anything, right." Harry grinned as she hugged him quickly before turning around. Harry turned around and saw Uncle Vernon looking angry. "Boy! Why are your little...friends…not going back with that group of freaks?"

"Those freaks are my family!" Shouted Ron angrily. Hermione grabbed his arm to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Ron, we'll be staying at his house! You can at least be polite." She whispered furiously. Harry ignored them.

"They're coming with us. We'll be staying for a day or two then going back to Ron's. You won't ever have to see me again after that if you let them stay with me."

"Never see you again, you say?" Said Uncle Vernon stroking his large mustache with his thumb and forefinger.

"Never unless you really want me popping by on holidays."

"Fine then. They stay in your room." Said Uncle Vernon decidedly and with that, the four headed off to the car.

"But Hermione's a girl! She can't sleep in the same room as me and Harry." Exclaimed Ron.

"She can always put her in the cupboard under the stairs. You remember it there, don't you Harry?" Said Uncle Vernon acidly.

"Yes, I remember it quite well. You've locked me in there on many an occasion and I'll hex you if you dare joke about putting anyone in there ever again." Said Harry sternly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other both shocked and confused. Remus stood and watched the four leave King Cross Station but was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"At least they're still on speaking terms." Remus turned on Tonks and saw her with her hands on her hips.

"Who?"

"Harry and Ginny. They broke up."

"Why?"

"He didn't want the Death Eaters to use her to get him. He didn't want her to get hurt. See Remus, you do have more in common with him than you thought! You're both too damn noble for your own good." And with that Tonks left Remus standing there on his owns staring at his feet.

------------------------------------------------- 

"So what's the plan?" Asked Ron as he placed himself on Harry's bed next to Hermione who was fully engrossed in one of her books. They arrived at Privet Drive no less than an hour ago and none of them were allowed to leave Harry's room. Aunt Petunia was far too angry and Harry decided it was best to stay put for the time.

"What plan?"

"What do we need to do?"

"We need to get the four Horcruxes. We need to find out who R.A.B. is. We've got to go to Godric's Hollow. We've got to find Snape. Then…I don't know what." Said Harry mixed with emotions.

"We've got to go to the Wedding, too." Added Hermione. "We've got research to do and we've got to find a place to stay."

"A place to stay?" Asked Ron.

"Well, we can't stay here." Responded Hermione.

"We can stay at my Mum's." Said Ron decidedly.

"No! That's too much of a risk with all of your family there. I don't want them to hurt them more than they've already been hurt. I couldn't bear to see it." His thoughts drifted to Ginny. He missed her but he knew he had done the right thing. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

"Where are we going to go then?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know." Said Harry.

"My parents are vacationing in Greece for the next three weeks. We can stay at my house until they get back. It's only a few hours outside of London. We can conduct our research there if we need to." Said Hermione.

"Wow, we're like, adults aren't we?" Said Ron stupidly. "I mean, look at us." Hermione looked at Ron and smiled as Harry chuckled.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Said Harry as he conjured two sleeping bags and laid down on one of them. He was asleep in moments.

"Poor guy. I can't imagine being in his shoes for a day." Said Ron looking at his best friend.

"Either could I." Hermione laid down on the other sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked calmly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to bed." Said Hermione with a yawn.

"Not on that you're not. You're sleeping on the bed."

"Ron, please, I'm fine on the floor."

"I won't have it. Get on the bed."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"I don't need any special treatment."

"Yes you do because if anything happens to me I need you to help take care of me." Hermione cheeks turned pink. "Me and Harry, I mean." Ron added quickly. Hermione stood up and moved to the bed then laid down all with a smile on her face. Ron laid on his sleeping bag and looked at Hermione before shutting his eyes.

"Hey Ron?" Hermione called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." And with that, they both closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.


	2. Some Things You Can't Just Leave Behind

A/N: Sorry the 1st chapter was kind of short. Future ones will be

longer.

mad props to Charmingvisions for knowing where I got the title of this fanfict! I'm a total Rent-head. :-P

oh and Doffy99, totally on the same track as you about R.A.B. makes sense doesn't it?

------------------------------------------

Some Things You Just Can't Leave Behind

Harry woke early the next morning to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. He heard heavy footsteps scurrying down the stairs, most likely Dudley's. Harry rubbed his head and tried to remember his dream. He was in Grimmauld Place chatting with, of all people Dumbledore. He seemed happy and was glowing with pride. The two of them were standing in the parlor talking. Someone was cooking in the kitchen nearby and he also heard two people rowing, a man and a woman, about the right recipe. Harry assumed it was Mrs. Weasley and one of her sons but the voice seemed oddly familiar. He couldn't remember much else of his dream aside from that. Harry shrugged and looked around his room. Ron was still sleeping but Hermione was gone.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" A loud voice shouted from downstairs. Harry ran downstairs, wand in hand, prepared to duel any Death Eater. He peered in the kitchen and saw no Death Eaters, just Hermione standing over the stove cooking what seemed to be bacon and Dudley standing not to far away looking like a confused cow.

"Hermione, what are you doing cooking?"

"I thought it'd be a friendly gesture to make to your Aunt and Uncle for letting us sleep here." Said Hermione happily.

"Harry…what…the…hell…is…going…on?" Asked Dudley slowly.

"Dudley this is Hermione, Hermione this is my cousin Dudley. Hermione spent the night."

"She slept here? In your room?" Said Dudley with wide eyes. Harry knew what he was getting at and scoffed.

"Ron was there too." Said Hermione not realizing what she said and how it could be interpreted. Dudley's eyes widened once more.

"That's disgusting, Harry. I knew your lot was mad, I didn't know it was like- -" Harry shook his head.

"Dudley, take you and your fat arse upstairs and stop trying to make something into what it's not." Ordered Harry.

"No, you can't make me."

"I can do magic out of school now, I can make you do anything." Said Harry putting a hand on his wand. Dudley scurried out of the kitchen cursing under his breath. Hermione sighed.

"You at least could've waited until he had some bacon." Said Hermione as she put the plate of bacon on the table. She and Harry sat down at the table.

"As fat as he is, he still won't eat it because you're a witch. He probably thinks you've enchanted it or something. My Aunt and Uncle will think the same." Said Harry digging in. He made a face but tried to hide it quickly. It was like chewing on leather.

"Do you like it? It's my first time trying to cook magically." Chirped Hermione happily. Harry pretended to wipe his mouth as he spit the bacon into his napkin.

"Oh yeah, it's great." Another set of footsteps came down the stairs and Ron entered the kitchen in his dressing gown.

"Was that great big blob of a person your cousin?" Asked Ron as he sat down next to Hermione and grabbed some bacon. Harry nodded. "He's the size of a hippogriff."

"Ron, don't make fun. He probably just has a weight problem." Said Hermione in a very motherly manner.

"Yes and I suppose Harry and Voldemort will go out for a picnic next time they get together. Just have a bit of fun, you know?" Replied Ron sarcastically. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron took a bite of Hermione's bacon and spit it out immediately. "Merlin, what did you do to this Hermione? My wand would taste better than this!"

"Fine! Then I'm not cooking for you guys anymore! We'll be living together for Merlin knows how long so you boys can cook for youself!" Hermione grabbed the remainder of the bacon, threw it in the trash, and ran upstairs.

"I hate it when she's mad at me. It was bad enough not talking to her when I was with Lavender." Admitted Ron staring at the now empty kitchen table.

"I hate this place. Let's go to your house. There's nothing for me here anymore. At least there it's more interesting." Said Harry looking at the place he was forced to call his home. It was never his home. He looked at his cupboard and then out the window. He had the chance to leave for good. He owed it to himself to get the hell out of this house as soon as he could. He kept his word to Dumbledore. He came back to his Aunt and Uncle's house and even stayed over night.

"Alright. I'm going to and apologize to Hermione before I start packing. I don't want to start this summer off on a bad note. Especially after what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Asked Harry curiously. Ron smiled slightly.

"It was nothing. Just something she said." Harry rolled his eyes and the two headed upstairs to collect their things. Hermione wasn't in Harry's room so Ron approached the bathroom door and knocked. "Hermione, come out of there. I want to apologize. Hermione, please, I won't insult your cooking ever again, I swear." There was silence. Ron banged on the door again and heard a woman shriek. The voice was unfamiliar and Ron felt puzzled. "Hermione?" A woman in a pale pink dressing gown opened the door with her hair in tight curlers making her boney face look less attractive than ever. She had some sort of cream all over her face and was bearing a very angry look on her face.

"You're definitely not Hermione!"

"You must be Harry's Aunt!" Said a voice from behind Ron. He turned around and saw Hermione approaching Aunt Petunia with her hand out. "Sorry about Ron, he's a bit of a moron. I'm Hermione Granger." Aunt Petunia merely looked at Hermione's hand as if it was crawling with disgusting maggots. Petunia opened her mouth as if she were to going to say something but simply grunted loudly then went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"I see you've met my Aunt." Said Harry grinning from the doorway to his room.

"Oh yeah, she's a real bundle of joy, that woman." Said Ron sarcastically.

"Go back your trunks, both of you. We'll be leaving shortly."

"We're leaving already?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded. "But what about what Dumbledore?"

"I did my time. We stayed, didn't we? He didn't say for how long he wanted me to stay so I used my judgement." Hermione shrugged then headed into Harry's tiny bedroom to get her trunk ready and Ron followed suit and began apologizing to her. Harry looked at his Aunt's bedroom door and did something he had never done in his entire life, he knocked twice on the door and immediately a much more prepared looking Petunia opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked hastily.

"I'm about to leave with my friends. I just need to ask you something before I go, and you won't ever have to see me again. Do you know anything about where Godric's Hollow is?"

"Whales."

"Where in Whales?"

"I don't know, I'm not a bloody atlas. Is that all?" Harry nodded and with that, Petunia shut the door. Hermione and Ron reentered the hallway with their trunks by their side. "Ready to go?" Harry asked. Both nodded. "Good. Ron, hold on to Hermione's arm as she apperates to your Mum's house seeing as she has her license and you don't.

"You don't either. How are you supposed to do it?" Ron pointed out.

"As long as Hermione's here, they can't tell which one of us is apperating so they just assume that it's Hermione."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Asked Hermione pointing at the door. Harry sighed.

"Er, bye you guys." He called out to no one in particular. Hermione smiled sadly and with a crack they were gone. Harry was never going back to Privet Drive again.

break

Harry smiled as he inhaled the familiar smells of the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were across the room with their trunks. Harry joined them as they charmed their trunks to follow them up the stairs and into their rooms. Harry walked the down the hallway to Fred and George's room, the room he had stayed in the previous summer when he saw a flash of long red hair enter a bedroom. Harry dropped his stuff off and walked across the hall to Ginny's room. He knocked on the already open door and saw Ginny turn around. She smiled and rushed over to hug him. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd be back tomorrow."

"Change of plans."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm okay. I'm counting down the days until the wedding. Less than a week until Fleur finally moves out!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Is she still bothering you?"

"More than ever. She won't let anyone help out Bill or do anything for him. And I think she's gotten more conceited than ever."

"Deep down she's nice though."

"You think she's hot, don't you?"

"Nah, you're hotter than her." Said Harry without really thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. Ginny chuckled and smiled. And Harry couldn't help but smile back. He shouldn't be enjoying himself around Ginny like this anymore but he couldn't help himself.

"Some ex-boyfriend you are! You're supposed to hate me. You're supposed to loathe me! You may be 'The Chose One' but you fail at break ups." Joked Ginny. Harry burst out laughing. no no no, he thought to himself, stop laughing! This isn't going to work out the way you planned

"Woman, you'll be the death of me." He joked.

"Better me than Voldemort." Said Ginny in a more serious tone. Harry stopped laughing and pulled her into a tight embrace holding her as close as he could to him. He let her go and she smiled faintly at him as he left her room.

He made the right decision…hadn't he?


	3. Goodbye Love

A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer for this chapter. I've actually outlined exactly what I want to do with this story and I have details of all of the little things plus a few random excerpts from upcoming chapters that I couldn't wait to write. When I outline a story it's a lot easier for me to write the chapters when I'm busy because I don't have to think too hard about what's supposed to happen.

Doffy99-…okay.

Oh and my bad for misspelling Wales. I guess my liking of whales just comes through in my work…and I suck at re-reading.

-------------------------------------------------

Goodbye Love

The following few days at the Burrow were chaotic. Everyone was running around working on things for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley was busy sewing and hemming and making sure that all of the guests had a place to stay. Hermione agreed to helping Fleur plan the reception when one day Hermione accidentally walked in on Fleur sobbing on the living room floor crying about how stressed out she was. Since then, Hermione had been working just as hard as Fleur to make sure everything was right, getting almost no sleep in the process.

"I'm worried about her." Ron always would say as she rushed by him. "Imagine how she'll be at her own wedding!"

Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were busy with work and were rarely home. Ginny, Harry, and Ron tried their best to keep as busy as possible and out of the house usually resorting to playing Quidditch. Harry was enjoying his time at the Burrow, just as always. He thought it was good that he was enjoying himself for once because he knew that in the future there would be little time for fun.

The night before the wedding Harry, Ron, and Ginny were approaching the Burrow yawning and trying their best to stay awake. They were all very tired and Harry felt like collapsing right in the middle of the grass. Ginny yawned and leaned on Harry but Harry looked down at her wearily.

"Don't do that." He said softly.

"Why?" She yawned again.

"Someone might be watching." He said looking off into the woods. Ginny sighed and continued into the house following Ron. Hermione was fast asleep on the couch with some of her notes for the wedding in hand. Ron smiled softly and picked her up.

"I'm going to bring her up to her room. She deserves to sleep in a nice warm bed." And with that Ron carried Hermione up the stairs and turned into Ginny's room where there was a cot set up and ready for her. He laid her down carefully hoping he wouldn't wake her up. He watched her for a few moments in silence until in her sleep he heard her mutter "Ron…" followed by a content little "mmm." Ron leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before getting up and leaving the room. Ron had one of the best sleeps of his life that night when he returned to his bedroom.

Meanwhile Harry walked into the living room with two drinks in his hands. He gave one to Ginny who was sitting on the floor near the roaring fireplace and sat down next to her. She smiled softly and began to lean against him but stopped herself remembering Harry's words not too long ago. "Sorry," she apologized quickly, "if you weren't so bloody amazing I don't think we'd be having this problem." Harry grinned and put his arm around her.

"Sorry, I'll be more like Malfoy from now on." Harry said jokingly. Ginny laughed then sighed.

"We've broken up and yet we keep flirting. This can't be good." She said as she turned to him meeting his gaze with her own.

"No, I suppose it isn't. I still have feelings for you, Ginny."

"I know."

"And I want to be with you but I don't want the next funeral I attend to be yours. I just hate thinking about the fact that I'm going to have to leave you."

"I hate it too but the only reason I don't cry about it or worry too much is because I know you'll come back."

"You can't possibly know that, Ginny." Said Harry seriously.

"No, I do know. I know that you're an amazing and talented wizard who's more powerful and greater than the world has ever known. I know that you have to go off and do what you must because you're Harry Potter; it's part of who you are. It's part of your brilliance." Ginny turned away from him and looked at the flames in the fireplace. "And I know after all of this is over and you return home one day, we can finally be together just like we always should be." Her voice was soft but strong all the while.

Harry just looked at her and couldn't believe how she understood every essence of him, but somehow she did. He didn't bother to question how she knew he'd come home, or even if he'd survive. The fact that she was so sure of herself and so confident of his survival and return made him believe in himself more than ever. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips then held her tight against his chest.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I am." Ginny and Harry grinned at each other before helping one another up then headed upstairs to get some sleep for the upcoming nuptials.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of people rushing around and shouting loudly outside of his door. He recognized the voiced immediately. "Stop rushing around and driving yourself crazy!"

"But there's still so much to be done! And the wedding is only in a few hours!"

"Hermione, this isn't even your own wedding! Relax and go get ready with Ginny." Said Ron loudly.

"I will when I have everything sorted out! And lower your voice, you'll wake Harry."

"It's too late." Harry said from the door. He was standing in the doorway in his boxers and an old t-shirt. Ron and Hermione were standing facing each other, Ron wearing an old Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of old pajama pants while Hermione stood with her arms crossed, hair wilder than ever, and wearing a pink camisole and black pajama shorts. "Ron's right." Harry said with a yawn.

"Go get ready. Let Fleur do the rest of the work." Said Ron softly with a tiny smile. Hermione smiled back, nodded, then rushed into Ginny's room.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well nowadays. It was hell when you two weren't talking to each other." Said Harry looking at his friend. Ron was still staring at Ginny's door with a tiny smile on his face.

"Harry, I think that's the first time I ever won an argument against that woman."

"Maybe it's the beginning of something new."

"Yeah, something new." And with that Ron walked down the hall and into the bathroom with a big goofy grin on his face. Harry rolled his eyes.

An hour later Harry had eaten breakfast and gotten into his dress robes. He even attempted to make his hair lay flat but failed horribly. He looked at his watch and realized he had nothing to do for the next hour and a half then sighed. He walked out of Ron's room and saw Ron waiting impatiently by the bathroom door.

"Who ever is in there better get out because I've got to piss like a hippogriff." Shouted Ron as he banged on the door. He banged again. "Come on!" As if on cue, the door opened and a very beautiful Hermione stood at the door. Her dress robes were deep red and her hair was no longer down and frizzy but up in an elegant knot. Ron stood there speechless. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked.

"Ron?" Asked Hermione noticing that he was staring. Ron snapped out of it and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to use the bathroom?" She said reminding of him of the reason he had been pounding on the door. Ron nodded and Hermione laughed. "Okay, well you can use it now. I'm done." Ron nodded again and Harry couldn't help but laugh as he watched his friend make a fool of himself. He looked down the other side of the hallway where Ginny's room was. Maybe she knew of a way to make his hair look more presentable for the wedding. He reached the door and knocked not wanting to intrude. "Come in." He heard her reply. Harry opened the door and saw Ginny standing putting a necklace on facing the mirror. She was wearing a low cut gold dress that hugged her in all of the right places. Her hair was up in an elegant updo with tendrils of her red hair framing her face. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life. "Wow." Ginny looked at him quizzically with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"What?" She asked playfully.

"You…you look amazing." Said Harry.

"Yeah I know." She said grinning. She walked over to Harry and kissed him softly. She slowly moved her mouth down and started kissing his neck.

"You shouldn't do that." He said with a growl.

"Mmm, why?" She asked moaning slightly.

"Because it's only going to make it more harder when I leave." He said sadly. Ginny stopped kissing him then looked up into his bright green eyes.

"I want to go with you." She said with a hard, blazing look in her eyes.

"Ginny, I don't want you to get hurt! That's why I'm doing this, so no one will get hurt anymore! There has been so much death and suffering already I can't bear to see it keep happening when I know that I'm the one that can stop it. I'm the only one that can stop it now."

"Hermione and Ron are coming with you, aren't they?" Harry looked away from her stare. She laughed. "It's not like I would've figured they weren't going with you." Harry looked at her again. He looked at one of the only people in his life that made him truly utterly happy. If love was the way everyone described it to be, then he was pretty sure he was in love. "Go get ready for the wedding." Harry nodded.

"Do you have anything that would make my hair lay flat?"

"No but even if I did I wouldn't let you use it. I like your hair too much the way it is naturally. It's wild, like you just got out of bed after a night of snogging and more." Harry chuckled. They had just had a big discussion, an argument some may call it, and just moments later they were still able to make each other laugh. Ginny turned around and began putting on the rest of her jewelry. Harry put his arms around her waist and held her in his arms. "Why are you doing this?" She asked closing her eyes and melting into his touch.

"Doing what?" He asked as he took in her flowery scent.

"Being so affectionate like this."

"We won't be able to do this at the wedding. Anyone can sneak into the reception and anyone could be using the polyjuice potion at the ceremony if they wanted to. I don't want to take any chances." Ginny nodded then Harry kissed her on the neck. "I don't want to loose you." He said in the most desperate of voices. And with that, Ginny Weasley was completely sure with every ounce of her soul that she was in love with Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Harry sat in his seat at the wedding in the Weasley's yard next to Ron and Hermione who were talking with Fred and George quietly. Everything was decorated in whites and golds with touches of blue here and there and all of Fleur and the Weasleys were there. Bill was standing at the alter chatting with the wizard priest looking confident as ever without a hint of fear or apprehension in his appearance. The first person to walk down the aisle was Ginny in her gold dress. Harry couldn't help but smile at her as she walked by him. He caught her gaze and he saw her blush a little as she returned the smile. Next was Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle who looked very much like Fleur and had grown quite a bit since the last time Harry had seen her during the Triwizard Tournament. Next came Charlie, Bill's best man with a woman Harry assumed was Fleur's maid of honor wearing gold, like the bridesmaids, with her blonde hair down and wavy. Then everyone stood as Fleur in her white flowy gown and silver tiara walked down the aisle with a man Harry assumed was her father. He was a tall admirable looking French wizard with a proud look on his face as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and gave her over to Bill.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the rest of the ceremony. He looked around at all of the guests. He saw Tonks and Lupin sitting together (although neither acknowledged the other's presence), Professor McGonagall, and the rest of the Order members. He looked around and saw dozens of red headed Weasleys sitting on the groom's side and beautiful French witches on the bride's side. As beautiful as the part Veela witches all were, his eyes kept falling on Ginny standing in her gold dress. He tried his best not to be obvious but failed miserably.

"You know, it's not too late to ask her out again." Whispered Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione. "I know you don't want to seem like you two are together but you two keep smiling and staring at each other. Even Ron's noticed and you know how thick he can be."

"Hey!" Said Ron as he frowned at Hermione.

"Oh you know I don't mean it." Said Hermione playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Harry shook his head and laughed at his best friends. He returned to looking at Ginny and now he realized she was looking at him. They smiled at each other.

"Oi, for real this time Potter, stop ogling at my sister!" Said Ron.

"Yeah well stop trying to look down Hermione's dress and then I'll stop looking at Ginny." Said Harry with a grin. Ron's ears immediately turned a bright red and Hermione blushed then hit Ron hard on the shoulder.

"Ron!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Hermione, I swear I wasn't doing…doing that!" Said Ron frantically. Mrs. Weasley turned around with an angry look in her eyes.

"Ronald Weasley! I'm trying to watch my oldest son get married. God knows when I'll see another one of my children get married!" She said furiously then quickly glanced at Hermione. Mrs. Weasley turned back around and Hermione crossed her arms and ignored Ron for the rest of the ceremony. Harry felt a little bad about what he had said but quickly forgot it as he returned to watching Ginny. Ginny looked as though she was trying to stifle a laugh behind her bouquet of flowers. A few minutes later Bill and Fleur kissed and the ceremony was over. Fleur was now Fleur Weasley and the first Weasley son had been married.

--------------------------------------------------------

The reception was well underway later and everyone was enjoying themselves, all except for Hermione and Ron who were arguing constantly or not talking to one another. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George, Fred, and Fred's date Angelina Johnson all sat together at a table. A few of Ron's cousins were playing music and a few people were dancing.

"I can't believe it. My oldest brother is married. It's like he's…mature or something." Said Ginny to Harry and George. Fred and Angelina were busy playing a drinking game in which there really seemed to be no rules, just a lot of drinking and snogging. Ron was trying his best to get Hermione to speak to him again.

"Hermione, I swear to god I wasn't trying to look down your dress!" He exclaimed. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Hermione took a drink out of her glass then folded her arms. "Hermione…dance with me." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Dance? You hate dancing."

"I know but I know you like dancing. Come on." Ron said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the dance floor getting lost in a crowd of joyful Weasleys and Delacours.

"Why did you say that he was doing that?" Asked an amused Ginny.

"Because they were giving me crap about looking at you during the ceremony." Ginny smiled softly.

"Oi, if Mum asks us where we are tell her we went to the house to check on something." Said Fred taking a break from snogging Angelina. Angelina giggled and the two got up and headed towards the house.

"Well at least we know he's got a healthy sex life." Said Ginny turning to Harry. "Let's dance." She said taking Harry's hands in hers.

"Er, Ginny I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Harry surveying the reception. He looked back in her twinkling brown eyes. She looked so gorgeous a part of him wanted the whole entire wedding party to know that she was his…well, she was his, but still kind of is. He sighed. "Of course I will." Ginny grinned then lead Harry out on to the dance floor. Harry put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. A slow song came on and they began swaying together.

"You look really beautiful today." He said as Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Ginny had changed into a mint green sundress and looked irresistible. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all through the wedding."

"I know, it was a bit boring."

"I thought about us." He said flatly.

"Oh?"

"I thought about how nice it'd be if that was us up there instead of Bill and Fleur." Said Harry honestly. Ginny looked up into his brilliant green eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" Harry smiled and held her closer to him.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though we're not together officially right now, I'm still thinking about us." Ginny nodded.

"Of course. Of course you are." She said softly in almost a murmur. The song changed and the music was now fast and upbeat. Ginny and Harry laughed as they danced not even taking a break when Mr. Weasley came over to see how everyone was doing. Harry started to worry when he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione for a while so he excused himself from Ginny and set out looking for either of them. On the other side of the reception area Harry spotted Ron and Hermione dancing happily with big smiles on their faces. Harry caught Hermione's eye and waved. She waved back blushing furiously. Harry felt someone grab his hand and lean against him. "They're adorable together." Said Ginny softly looking at her brother and her best friend.

"More adorable than us?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Never." Said Harry as he put a protective hand on the small of her back. "Let's dance." A slow song was playing again and Ginny and Harry held the other as close as possible. He knew he had to tell her that he was leaving tonight when everyone would be sleeping but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He hated keeping things from Ginny but he then again he also hated when Ginny was upset with him which she surely would be considering he was only giving her a few hours notice. "Oi, Harry!" Harry stopped dancing, turned around and saw Ron standing behind him.

"Hey Ron. You look like you're having a good time."

"Yeah it's been brilliant tonight." He said looking over his shoulder at Hermione.

"I was just talking to Hermione and I just wanted to know, we're definitely leaving tonight, right?" Ginny immediately looked up at Harry.

"Tonight?" She asked in disbelief. Harry looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah, tonight." Said Harry quietly. Ginny shook her head and walked away and Harry promptly followed here. Ron saw how his sister had reacted and took that as a signal to leave and return to Hermione. He walked over to Hermione and smiled. "Having a good time?" He asked.

"Today's been great. I can't think of when I've had more fun!" She exclaimed happily. Ron smiled.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Hermione nodded.

"Of course. I think we've spent too much time being mad at each other earlier this year."

"I agree completely." Said Ron as he placed both hands on her hips.

"Well it was your fault…Won-Won." Hermione said with a wink. Ron grinned then leaned down and kissed her softly. He felt his whole body warm when he felt her lips pressed against his. Both of them stood staring at each other smiling like idiots.

"I hope that was okay." He said softly.

"Oh that was more than okay." And with that Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him in for a good snog.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had left the reception and headed up to the house. She barged through the door and intruded on Fred snogging with Angelina on the couch. "Oi!" He shouted at Ginny as she ran up the stairs. Next came Harry coming in the house and up the stairs. "What the bloody hell?" Shouted Fred again.

"I'll explain later." Harry shouted back downstairs at Fred. Harry approached Ginny's door and knocked. "Ginny…come on Ginny, let me explain." Ginny opened the door with a fierce blazing look in her eyes and her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I can explain. I've been trying to tell you all day but every time I thought about it I looked at you and then all I could think about was how beautiful you are and how happy you make me."

"All of that sweet talk won't get you off the hook." Said Ginny uncrossing her arms. Harry took her hands in his own and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Can I do something I've been wanting to do all day?" Ginny nodded and Harry leaned in and kissed her firmly. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and Harry reached around, put his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny stop suddenly then turned around.

"What are we doing?" She asked almost rhetorically. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, but it feels right. You…you know how I feel about you…about us." Ginny nodded. "If something ever happens here at the Burrow or there's an attack on you or one of your family members come and get us." Harry pulled a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and gave it to Ginny. Ginny nodded and put the paper down on her nightstand never breaking away from Harry's gaze the whole time.

"Okay." She said with her hard, blazing look in her eyes. "Only for you would I be this passive." She said with a twisted smile. Harry ran his hands through her long red hair. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he knew he couldn't. It would only make this already tough situation tougher and harder for both of them. He pulled her in for a tight embrace and they held each other for what seemed like hours.

The next morning Harry got up after only a few hours of sleep. He had stayed with Ginny for as long as he could bear to. Leaving her was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. They decided that they could owl each other if they used aliases but even he was still a little hesitant. Harry shrunk his trunk magically and looked over at Ron who had just done the same.

"You think I did the right thing, you know, about Ginny?" Asked Harry. Ron looked up from his packing.

"I suppose so. You think Hermione's ready by now?"

"I don't know. Let's go check on her." Ron nodded as they both put their shrunken trunks in the pockets of their jeans. They crossed the hallway and knocked on Ginny's bedroom door. Hermione came out ready to go looking only a little tired. "Ready to go?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled a tiny smile and nodded. Just then Ginny emerged from her bedroom in tiny camisole and pajama pants. Her hair was wild from being tossed around in her sleep and Harry had never seen anything sexier in his life. "Ron let's go wait downstairs for Harry." Said Hermione noting the look in both of Harry and Ginny's eyes. Ron shrunk Hermione's trunk for her and they went downstairs together. Ginny smiled sadly as Harry took her hands.

"You look amazing." He said. Ginny laughed.

"Liar. You always say that." Harry shook his head.

"I mean it." There was a moment of deafening silence as the two teenagers stared into each other's eyes.

"So you're going?" Harry nodded and Ginny pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He said still holding her as tight as he could. He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to tell her more than anything else. He had never uttered those words to anyone in his entire life. "I…I…" He started.

"I know…I know…" Said Ginny knowing exactly what he was thinking. And the best part about it was that he knew she felt the same way.

"It's time for me to go." He said softly inhaling her flowery scent for the last time. Ginny nodded then leaned up and kissed him with as much passion as she could gather. Harry kissed her roughly on the forehead.

"You're going to make it. I know you can. And when you come back, you're spending your first night home with me." Said Ginny with a twisted smile. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"You know just the way to motivate a bloke." Harry gave her a soft, quick kiss then walked down the hallway and down the stairs to join Harry and Hermione in what would be the greatest journey of all of their lives.

break

oh my god. Sorry about that long wait you guys. Wow. I really wanted to make this chapter as good as possible and trying to make sure I stayed true to the characters and to the books cuz if I had it my way things would be **so** different. I told you guys this would be longer.

Review! I love them so much. They're such great motivators!


End file.
